Enfermés
by Oxytreza
Summary: Ils se sont retrouvés enfermés...Estce une si mauvaise chose?


Pairing : Domenuki

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Et bien rien à nous, c'est bien triste. Écrit avec Lunny. Yaoi, donc homophobe, la sortie est au fond à gauche ! (non, l'autre gauche !)

Enfermés

Watanuki regarda la porte se fermer, désespéré. Il était coincé avec ce crétin de Doméki. D'ailleurs le dit crétin le regardait bizarrement. Il semblait le prendre pour un onigiri vivant. Problème, il n'était pas unonigri"Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? "Demanda le medium en fronçant les sourcils. Domeki ne répondit rien mais eut un sourire sardonique et carnassier. Watanuki sentit un frisson le parcourir. Décidément, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un onigiri.Il essaya dereculer, mais il sentit la porte de bois derrière lui. Il chercha la poigné et la tourna mais elle resta dans sa main. Il aurait hurlé de frustration. Il laissa tomber la poignée puis se laissa tomber lui-même sur le tatami et regarda du coin de l'œil son camarade. Celui-ci le fixait toujours avec le même regard. Soudain, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du medium qui eut un sursaut. Il resta silencieux regardant un point dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Watanuki soupira de soulagement, il avait sans doute rêvé ce moment. C'est ce qu'il pensait quand une main lui attrapa le menton. Une voix grave murmura dans son oreille : « Quel goût as-tu, petit cuisiner ? » Il le regarda avec aberration. Mais de quoi il l'entretenait, au juste? Il tenta de se dégager, mais l'archer le tenait bien. Et il ne put éviter le coup de langue mutin sur sa joue. Rouge comme une tomate, il regarda Domeki qui murmura avec un sourire: "Sucré... Mais quel goût ont ta langue et ta bouche, petit cuisiner ? » demanda l'archer. Il tourna brusquement le visage de son interlocuteur et s'en approchant, il lécha ses lèvres. Watanuki ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, mais c'était une erreur de sa part. La langue brûlante de l'archer se rua dans sa bouche et la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de se débattre sans résultat. Il attrapa le col de l'archer pour le repousser mais bientôt ses mains l'incitèrent à se rapprocher. Watanuki ne savait plus très bien où il était mais il se sentait étrangement bien. Domeki le força à s'allonger et glissa ses mains toutes aussi chaudes que sa bouche sous la chemise du petit medium qui commençait à avoir la tête qui lui tournait. Les mains caressaient la peau douce sous la chemise. Les boutons lâchèrent un par un et l'archer quittant la bouche du médium put l'observer. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se pencha afin d'explorer buccalement le torse de son ami qui commença à se tortiller "Domeki! Arrete! Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-La ferme." Si Watanuki avait été dans son état normal, il aurait répliqué, mais il n'en fut rien, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir; c'était sûrement dû à la bouche de son ami, s'il pouvait l'appeler encore comme ça, qui descendait doucement vers un endroit bien particulier. Sa respiration accéléra bien vite et il se retrouva également bien vite à gémir alors que Domeki n'avait même pas encore déboutonné son pantalon. Doméki fit languir son compagnon en remontant vers sa bouche et en l'embrassant. Watanuki attrapa ses cheveux le forçant à s'approcher de lui encore plus près. La main de l'archer caressant le torse descendit à son tour et déboutonna le pantalon. "Enfin!" se surpris à penser le medium. Il ferma les yeux tandis que la main de l'archer se glissait dans son caleçon, mais, dans un élan de bêtise totale pour nous et de lucidité pour lui, il repoussa Domeki avec violence. "ARRETE!" L'adolescent aux yeux fauves le fixa, l'air déçu. Watanuki repris sa respiration et tenta de se rhabiller mais Doméki attrapa son bras et le regardant droit dans les yeux, il demanda : « Tu en es vraiment sûr? Si tu fais ça, soit sûr que je ne recommencerais jamais. » Watanuki se surprit à hésiter, pourtant il aurait dû s'exclamer tant mieux, même si tout son être hurlait, lui: "Nooon! Je veux recommencer!" Il hésita encore. Domeki en profita et le retourna brusquement sur le ventre, un peu moins tendre que tout à l'heure. Il lui retira sa chemise et s'attaqua goulûment au dos du medium qui poussa un petit cri pas très viril. Enfin, il n'était pas un symbole de virilité mais passons. Doméki se plaça au-dessus de Watanuki et pressant son membre bien dur contre les fesses du médium, il lui chuchota : « Moi j'avoue que j'en ai envie au moins. » Watanuki poussa un gémissement et ferma très fort les paupières. Il sentit une main se glisser doucement sur son ventre et attraper sa propre virilité. Il émit un jappement mais se laissa faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie que Doméki s'arrête. Et il murmurait des supplications à l'archer pour qu'il continue. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Il attrapa le membre de son compagnon et l'enserrant brusquement, il commença des va et vient. Watanuki se demanda s'il était en train de rêver, une sorte de réminiscence qui dévoilerait ses désirs les plus enfouis Mais les sensations étaient bien réelles, ainsi que le hurlement qu'il poussa lorsqu'il vint entre les doigts de son partenaire désormais sexuel. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration sans grand succès. Doméki se dégagea de son dos. Le médium pu se retourner, il observa le plafond un instant puis se releva quelque peu. Il rougit en voyant le liquide blanchâtre sur la main de Doméki. Il murmura un pardon. L'archer lécha ses doigts en murmurant : « C'est salé » Watanuki sentit qu'on aurait pu faire cuire des oeufs sur ses joues. Ce type était completmeent salé, lui aussi ! Il détourna le regard tandis que Domeki se rapprochait et lui murmurait: "Tu es sucré et salé à la fois. C'est ce que je préfère... Le sucré/salé.

-Je croyais que tu mangeais de tout, imbécile » Répliqua le médium. "Je mange de tout, répondit Doméki, mais j'adore le sucré/salé" Watanuki se demanda ce que cette conversation venait faire là. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'envoyer en l'air en ce moment? Mais il comprit que Doméki lui avait juste accordé une pause, quand ce dernier lui happa les lèvres. Watanuki eut un léger soupir qui s'échappa par ses narines. Le souffle caressa la joue de Domeki qui eut un petit sourire contre les lèvres de son amant. Il le bascula en arrière te commença à déboutonner son pantalon lorsque Watanuki demanda: "Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui fait l'homme?" Doméki fixa Watanuki surpris. Ce dernier semblait très sérieux. Doméki le jaugea du regard un moment puis demanda "Tu sais au moins ce qu'il faut faire?" Watanuki répondit immédiatement "Si tu peux le faire pourquoi pas moi?" Doméki essaya de ne pas éclater de rire. Il se pencha à une vitesse calculée sur sa proie et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il répondit : "Laisse tomber, puceau" Watanuki fronça les sourcils, prêt à s'énerver comme d'habitude, mais il se fit embrasser avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche. Watanuki s'exclama intérieurement : "Parce que toi tu l'es pas peut-être?" Mais il ne pouvait pas car la langue de Doméki occupait la sienne. N'empêche que c'était vraiment pas juste qu'il se retrouve en dessous. Il se débattit légèrement, mais les deux mains puissantes de l'archer attrapèrent ses épaules et le figèrent. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Domeki ajouta: "Eh non, je ne le suis plus." Les deux yeux de Watanuki s'agrandirent, il tourna la tête quand Doméki voulut l'embrasser encore une fois; ce dernier s'exclama :"Quoi encore?

-Mais... Avec QUI? " Domeki fit la moue "C'est si important que ça?

-..." Watanuki rougit mais il resta la tête tournée. Il observait le mur qui lui faisait face, il était vert sombre. C'était une jolie couleur n'est ce pas? Il soupira. "Serais-tu jaloux, mon très cher Kimihiro?" Chuchota une voix douce à son oreille. Il frissonna et laissa la main entreprenante rejoindre encore une fois son entrejambe afin de ranimer la "flamme" du désir. Kimihiro, il venait bien de l'appeler Kimihiro? Le médium prit un air décidé. Il poussa brusquement l'archer à terre et se mit au-dessus de lui. Il enleva la chemise de son compagnon tout en marmonnant : "Je me fous de savoir qui c'est, mais sois sûr que tu vas l'oublier vite fait ! " Domeki, pourtant réputé pour avoir les état d'âmes d'un poisson rouge mort le ventre à l'air dans une eau polluée et nucléaire, éclata de rire. "Peut-être bien" Murmura l'archer en fixant le médium avec des yeux de braises. Watanuki déchira sans aucun remords la pauvre chemise; Il allait voir ! Watanuki se pencha et se mit à lécher avec application le torse de son compagnon. Domeki resta d'abord de marbre puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent afin de laisser passer un gémissement rauque. Watanuki encouragé par ce gémissement, promena ses mains près de la lisière du pantalon de Doméki. Il passa un doigt timide dedans. L'archer l'encouragea à poursuivre la manoeuvre en posant sa main sur son épaule. Watanuki glissa entièrement sa main et de l'autre, défit le pantalon. Il fixait Doméki dans les yeux pour éviter de regarder autre part. Les vêtements glissèrent le long des jambes de l'archer. Doméki dit basculer son compagnon encore une fois. Et il murmura :"C'est mon tour" Watanuki grogna mais laissa son propre pantalon glisser le long de ses propres jambes. Domeki se pencha et embrassa la cuisse droite du medium, et commença à remonter le long de la dudit cuisse. Watanuki frissonna encore une fois et passa ses doigts fins entre les cheveux de jais de l'archer. Doméki bascula légèrement le médium pour pouvoir accéder à son entrée. Doucement, il lécha le contour puis doucement y fit pénétrer sa langue. Watanuki poussa un cri, les larmes lui montant aux yeux tandis que ses épaules furent agitées d'une secousse électrique. Doméki essaya de lui faire oublier cette étrange sensation en caressant du bout de ses ongles le sexe encore érigé. Watanuki frissonna et murmura une supplication: "Domeki... Je t'en supplie..." L'archer se redressa de toute sa hauteur au-dessus du medium, lui fit un sourire puis attrapa ses hanches d'une main douce, mais ferme. Watanuki ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre... Doucement, l'archer pénétra le médium. Prenant mille soins et applications à ne pas trop le blesser. Watanuki perdu dans sa douleur suppliait Doméki d'y aller franchement; mais l'archer était sourd à ces supplications. Soudain, Watanuki enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'archer et le forçat à venir plus profondément en lui. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Domeki et qui tenta de reprendre la situation en main. Peine perdue bien sûr, car quand le médium avait une idée en tête, il était pire qu'une mule. La sensation d'avoir Watanuki ainsi lui fit perdre le peu de contenance qui lui restait, ou peut-être était-ce les gémissements du brun ? En tout cas, il s'enfonça profondément dans le médium. Le medium poussa un cri aigu, presque de détresse et les perles translucides perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Cela fit enfin retrouver toute sa tête à Domeki qui arrêta le mouvement, le temps que son medium s'habitue a sa présence, du moins sans mouvements. Une faible injure lui fit comprendre que Watanuki allait assez bien. Bien sûr, l'injure était à son encontre, mais il allait bien. C'était l'essentiel. Il se retira doucement faisant gémir de douleur Watanuki pour le re-pénétrer aussi doucement. Mieux valait repartir a zéro. Watanuki, cette fois, ne cria pas et poussa seulement un soupir. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses deux bras minces autour du cou de son amant pour l'inviter à bouger le bassin un peu, juste un peu, plus vite. Doméki obéit cet appel. Il accéléra doucement la cadence. Les soupirs d'aise se transforment bientôt en petits cris peu masculins. Et la cadence s'accélérait toujours, encore. Watanuki crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais de l'archer qui bouge un peu plus vite, encore. Le medium répétait le prénom de son homologue inlassablement, comme une litanie, une prière, enivrante, soûlante, obssédante. Comme ce n'était que leur première fois, ils approchaient assez vite du point de non-retour. Enfin, précisons que c'était la première fois pour lui, pensa Watanuki tandis que l'archer entrait en lui en une fois profondément. Il se cambra en hurlant. Doméki jouit à son tour sentant Watanuki se resserrer autour de lui. Ils se perdirent dans le plaisir tous les deux. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et se joignirent longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et la raison, tandis que leurs esprits disparaissaient définitivement dans les limbes du plaisir. Doucement Doméki tomba en arrière entraînant Watanuki à sa suite. Le tatami vibra doucement sous eux. Doméki caressant les cheveux de son médium essayait de reprendre son souffle correctement; Il entendit Watanuki murmurer entre deux halètement : "C'est bizarre...

-De quoi?

-Cette sensation...

-Laquelle?

-...Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire." Domeki eut un doux sourire et serra un peu plus entre ses bras sa petite boule de nerf brune aux yeux bleus. Il l'embrassa doucement puis se rallongea sur le sol. Watanuki s'exclama vexé : "Tu pourrais au moins paraître concerné! Me dis pas qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai ressentit ça!" Domeki le fixa de ses iris fauves puis eus de nouveau un sourire. il ferma la yeux. "Non, tu n'es pas le seul..."

Derrière la porte, Yuko pris la Mokona dans ses mains et eut un sourire machiavélique: "Eh bien! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Pas vrai Mokona? On a bien fait de les enfermer dans cette pièce, tu ne trouve pas?"

Fin

Bloody: Muah ah ah ah! En fait ce que vous ne savez pas, lecteurs, c'est que c'est nous qui avons enfermé ces deux-là ensemble!

Lunny: Hé ouais! mais bon sans Yûko on serait jamais arrivé à rien!

Bloody: Vi, vi!

Watanuki: HEIN? MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORbiiip!

Domeki: On ne dis pas de gros mot aux jeunes lecteurs purs et simples.

Yûko : Enfin purs... Mais je m'en fiche j'ai eu mon saké!

Watanuki : Je vais t'étriper te tuer, de découper en morceau... te...

Lunny: On dirait une recette!

Bloody: Ah ouais...

Watanuki: VOUS JE VOUS RETIENS! BANDES DE PERVERSES! ET TOI AUSSI TU ES COMPRIS DANS LE LOT, SHIZUKA!

Bloody: Oh, tu l'apelles part son prénom? sourire bizarre

Watanuki: ...! plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche

Lunny : Déjà? mais vous intimes très vite alors!

Doméki: Hé ouais je suis doué...

Bloody: Moooort de rire!

Watanuki: Toi je vais te...attrape Domeki par le col

Lunny: Bon, pendant qu'ils s'étripent, vous nous laissez une review?

Yûko : Et du saké!

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼

￼


End file.
